


Cover - Early Returns

by heliotropelied



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heliotropelied/pseuds/heliotropelied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for Pru's Early Returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover - Early Returns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Early Returns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/273054) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



[more @ my tumblr](http://coulphil.tumblr.com/tagged/bookcovers)


End file.
